


Stay Awhile

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Rarepair Hell [5]
Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Byulyi and Yongsun find Seungwan.





	Stay Awhile

They're sharing an umbrella, walking along the Han River on one of their rare days off when Yongsun sees a familiar figure. Seungwan is huddled under a bridge, head down, arms wrapped around her knees and she's shaking. Yongsun feels piercing worry rush through her veins and rushes over with Byulyi.

Everyone keeps telling them that Son Seungwan is the personification of the sun. But looking at her right now Yongsun is reminded of a sight from many years ago.

Thirteen year old Yongsun had seen a puppy with the saddest eyes and the softest smile and when she wasn't allowed to take it home, she had cried until she was all out of tears.

But Yongsun isn't thirteen anymore. She wraps her arms around Seungwan while Byulyi holds their umbrella over the three of them. She doesn't ask what's wrong, she doesn't say anything, she just holds her until Seungwan stops shaking and the rain lets up. They take Seungwan home, give her dry clothes to change into and try their best to make her dinner. That night she falls asleep between the two of them, safe and secure.

Seungwan never ends up telling them why or how she had ended up by the river and they never ask. They're growing closer day by day and when she smiles, they understand why people compare her to the sun.                 

 

 

Byulyi is cuddled up to a pillow in bed, waiting for Yongsun to finish showering when both their phones chime. It's a snap from Seungwan and she instantly opens hers.

Seungwan has obviously been baking, there's flour all over her apron and red velvet cupcakes sitting on the counter. The caption reads, 'Hanging with my gals' and Seungwan is beaming and Byulyi melts because that is just adorable.

“Sweetie, what are you smiling at?" Yongsun walks toward the bed, towelling her hair dry and curious about why Byulyi smiling at her phone.

"Seungwan sent us a picture!"

Yongsun flings her towel away and makes a mad grab for her phone. She opens the picture and Byulyi swears the squeal she lets out is inhumane.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing!? That's it. We're gonna keep her.”

"We're gonna what now? I keep telling you, she's not a dog." Byulyi has absolutely no idea what Yongsun is going on about. All she knows is that there's no stopping her when she's decided on something. _Seungwan...good luck buddy...._

If you ask Yongsun and Byulyi what they thought of Son Seungwan, you'd get vague, generic compliments and descriptions. Though they're in the same industry, they don't interact much at all. They share a MamaVelvet chat group and it's pleasant and polite, but Byulyi has to admit that she doesn't know the Red Velvet members apart from Seulgi too well. But now, they can't imagine life without Seungwan in it.

 

 

Byulyi and Yongsun have something very special and Seungwan knows she's incredibly lucky they're sharing it with her. She feels like a missing puzzle piece that has finally found where she belongs.

It starts like this: she has breakfast with Yongsun, lunch with Byulyi and dinner with the both of them. She blushes when Yongsun kisses her right cheek and to her left Byulyi greases her up, "You're our Sonshine, Seungwan."

She comes home wrapped in Yongsun's jacket and Byulyi's scarf since she had sneezed when they were together at dinner. She turns as red as Yongsun's lipstick under on her cheek when Seulgi asks where she's been.

She's in a cosy guest room, under soft sheets and in Yongsun's borrowed clothes when she hears Byulyi moan through the walls. "Please, please just touch me! Yongsun, stop teasing, please!"

Seungwan knows she should stop listening, that she should stop the hand that's starting to creep past her waistband, but she doesn't. Her fingers brush her entrance and fuck, she didn't know just listening to Byulyi could get her this wet.

She slides in a single finger and tries not to make a sound. "Please, give me more, Yongsun, please....!!" Seungwan didn't think Byulyi could be this loud or this submissive, she slides another finger into herself and bites down onto the pillow and tries not to imagine Yongsun's fingers filling her up.

She comes that night listening to Byulyi's moans and thinking of Yongsun's fingers and she doesn't know how she's going to face them in the morning.          

 

 

Seungwan wakes up with Yongsun and Byulyi on either side of her and a tray full of breakfast in the middle. "Good morning, Sonshine. It's movie day!" Well there's no avoiding them now.

The light catches fine strands and she’s mesmerised. They’re perfectly matched, gold and silver. And she wonders what they seen in her. Wonders why she fits in as if she’s been with them her entire life.

There’s a neatly cut piece of french toast on a fork being waved in front of her face and Seungwan snaps forward in a playful bite. It moves back and she chases it. There’s giggling and a slap and suddening the fork stops.

She bites into it. It tastes like warmth and comfort and belonging. Seungwan never wants to forget this moment.

People often say that one is the loneliest number, but before this, before Byulyi and Yongsun, Seungwan will tell you that the loneliest number is three.

 

 

She's wedged between them on the couch, Yongsun on her right and Byulyi on her left and she can't concentrate on the movie. There's faint marks on Byulyi's otherwise flawless neck and Seungwan can't tear her eyes away.

She leans in and brushes the soft skin with her mouth and fuck – what has she done. She jerks back to apologise and there's hands in her hair, directing her forward. They're not Byul's, those suddenly around her neck and dragging her in.

Seungwan kisses Byulyi with Yongsun's hands in her hair and it's the start of something special.                              

 


End file.
